To Brave the Front
by Aroundthepen
Summary: The Great Freeze affected all of Arendelle, no less its Queen. With whisperings of war, and the means to control her powers, Elsa must embark on a journey to save her people, and her sister. New friends and new enemies on the horizon, can Elsa muster up the courage to brave this front, and win?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I changed the ending a little to suit my plot, but it's not so different that the movie is unrecognisable.**

**I hope you guys like this, I've got big plans for this story that have been stewing in my mind for forever, but I'll need to know if you want more. Don't hesitate to review.**

* * *

An inaudible huff escaped Elsa's lips as her handmaidens carefully undressed her in her chambers. She watched the beautiful blue and silver silk slide fluidly off her body, flowing like water over hands as it was hung up in her wardrobe. As queen, she shouldn't have been wearing a dress as tight-fitting as she'd made. And she certainly shouldn't have had her leg showing.

It was still Elsa's favourite dress, but she doubted she'd have an opportunity to wear it anymore. Not with the image she had to keep up now. Not after this mess was cleaned up. Arendelle couldn't afford neighbouring and opposing kingdoms being aware of Elsa's abilities.

An acute tightening around Elsa's waist and chest brought her from her reverie. The temperature dropped significantly and icicles formed on the ceiling of her bedroom. Elsa could hear a few quiet gasps in the room. She winced.

"Please take care, Katrine," Elsa said softly. She drew in a sharp breath in an attempt to breathe again. Controlling herself would be of utmost importance now. Especially if she was to maintain a healthy, close relationship with Anna.

Her handmaiden poked her head out from behind Elsa's corset and smiled apologetically. She continued to pull on the lace just as much as before, and Elsa just gritted her teeth and got on with it. However, the frost creeping up the platform she was on didn't escape her notice.

She tried to ignore it. _Conceal, don't feel_.

The meeting with the trolls had taken place early that morning, before sunrise. Kristoff had led the way for Elsa and her advisors. It was she who'd come up with the idea that she should keep her powers hidden. They had agreed, realising it was better for her protection. She only wanted to be known as Queen Elsa, and not as the Snow Queen.

And so, drawing on the strength of her power, the chief of the trolls had erased the minds of anyone who wasn't a citizen of her kingdom from the events of the past week. They hadn't left the kingdom so close after the blizzard that had rendered the sea beyond the fjord so dangerous. It had been two days since Queen Elsa had resumed her royal duties, but not a single captain was ready to take the risk at sea.

And so, they had then cast a spell on the people of Arendelle to never speak a word of what happened to anyone visiting.

Elsa hadn't wanted the second spell to be cast; she believed in the freedom of her people. She didn't want them to have to keep the secret like she did, but it was for the best. The protection of her kingdom was her highest priority, and if other heads of state knew about her, it wouldn't be long before war was waged on Arendelle.

Kai had encouraged her to conform with the lords and military officers of Arendelle to prepare for an outcome of the like. Elsa didn't like the idea of putting her small army to use after 132 years of peace, but it didn't look like she had a choice. She had to protect the kingdom in any way she could.

Adding to that, Elsa had to deal with the fact that a lot of the livestock, fish and crops had died due to her sudden and severe winter. Her people were suffering and it was all Elsa could do to keep them afloat. They had reasonably good trading agreements with surrounding kingdoms, but soon it would be winter, and her people wouldn't have the stocks to last them through the rough winter season.

The castle staff had made an inventory of all that was left, and to say there wasn't much was an understatement. She needed to do something, and do it fast.

The creak of the door opening lifted Elsa's gaze to see her sister entering the room. She had a slightly sheepish look on her face. Hesitation was clear on her face as she entered the room, as if Elsa was about to throw her out again. It hurt Elsa to see this, but she couldn't expect anything less.

Anna had spent thirteen years of her life facing a closed door, she wasn't going to leap through it now. If you lead a horse to water, repeatedly, and over a long period, it was bound to take a drink. It was something they would have to work on.

Elsa tried to give her the warmest smile she could. She thought she could feel her cheeks cracking from lack of use. Seeing her sister's happiness at her appearance, Anna grinned and ran over to her. She wound an arm around Elsa's waist and Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Well isn't this something new," Anna mused.

Her eyes had a new sparkle to them. Elsa noticed there was something different in the way Anna held herself. Almost like she had discovered a new confidence. Almost like she had ... hope.

Elsa stared at the both of them in her mirror. Anna shared almost no similar features with her. Her eyes were a deeper blue, her hair shone like spun copper. Her skin was more freckled and tanned than Elsa's, after spending as much time as she could outdoors. Elsa's skin was as fair as the frost she could create, her hair as pale as the snow that fell from her fingertips. After spending so long locked up in the dark, she couldn't hope to be as vibrant as Anna was.

Anna was a drop of sunlight in this kingdom.

Elsa was the image of winter.

"So," Anna smiled up at her sister, "what's with all the ice?"

Cringing, Elsa let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not used to wearing corsets is all."

Anna wrinkled her nose and giggled. She had never been the formal type, and elsa doubted she was wearing a corset right now.

"As you well know, Anna, we're sending the visitors off today. I would be happy if you could think before you speak, please. Just for today, and then it will all be over."

Anna sighed and turned away to fall back on Elsa's bed. Her forehead was creased in a frown. When she spoke, her voice came out like a child's. "I hate that you have to hide your powers, again. It defeats the purpose of coming clean."

Elsa ignore Anna and held her hands up to the handmaidens, who immediately stepped back from adjusting her skirts.

"You have to be prepared, Anna," Elsa said gravely. "We're giving a personal send off to everyone. You won't have to do much other than stand beside me, but I will be saying farewell to Hans."

Anna stiffened at the mention of the prince, but she kept her cool. Her smile was gone, however, and Elsa ached to keep her newly-reunited-with sister as happy as she could.

"I couldn't care less," she said in a monotone.

"I might give you a last dance with the Duke of Weaseltown, though."

Elsa's feeble attempts at humour seemed to tug a reluctant smile out of Anna. She sat up and sent a grimace over to her sister.

Anna sat up and announced that she was off to find Kristoff. Not for the first time, Elsa wondered about the attachment her sister had to the ice gatherer. It was strange, yet adorable, in a way. Elsa mused over their funny relationship while her handmaidens finished preparing her for the day to come.

Elsa didn't know how long she stared at the gloves on her dresser for, but it was long enough for Kai to come looking for her. The soft knock on her door broke through her reverie, and she looked up towards it. She thought about ignoring it, but decided against it. If she was going to keep the gates open, she might as well start with her bedroom door.

She slipped the gloves on quickly and hurried to her door. It opened, and Kai glanced down at her hands. With credit to him, the royal advisor didn't say a thing, but smiled softly at her. He cradled Elsa's cheek with his palm and his smile grew a little sadder.

"For twenty two years, I have worked at this palace," he said, nostalgia colouring his tone. "But watching you grow up to be the woman and Queen you are today has been one of the more special things to happen to me. I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to congratulate you a few days ago."

Elsa tried to stop the rush of blood to her cheeks. She didn't think she'd gotten such a heartfelt compliment from someone for the last thirteen years.

Holding his arm out to her, Elsa took it and smiled when Kai whispered a "You'll be fine" in her ear.

They walked out of the palace to the courtyard like that: Queen and her surrogate father.

Upon arriving at the gates, two royal guards immediately took their stance on either side of the Queen. Elsa stopped in surprise and raised an eyebrow to her sister in front of her, who was feigning innocence. Rolling her eyes, Elsa raised her chin and walked with her little entourage toward the docks.

The whole affair went rather smoothly, Elsa thought. A small hiccup when Hans kissed both her and Anna's hand, but otherwise smooth. And, of course, Anna's almost constant sighs.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had bowed low to both of them, flashing an oh-so-charming smile. He had tried to speak, but Elsa had cut him off quickly, thanking him for coming and holding out her gloved hand. He had looked mildly confused at this slightly rude send off, but shook it off when he returned the thanks.

When he had taken Anna's hand, Elsa had almost run him through with her guard's sword. A quick look from her sister, however, and Elsa smoothed her face, working on reigning in her powers. A biting breeze had blown through, but it was over as soon as it started, and Hans was only left with a raised eyebrow.

Anna had had to hide her snort as a cough in her hand, when one of the Russian dignitaries turned bright red the moment Elsa offered her hand. Elsa ignored her, and only when the ship had left did Elsa turn a steely gaze on the giggling princess.

The last ship to leave hailed from Namdalen. The Queen Maria herself, had failed to turn up, but her younger brother, the Prince, had greeted Elsa with a thin smile. It did not touch the big, dark eyes that matched his olive skin and unkempt raven hair that framed his delicate face.

His large black vessel cast the shade on them, but Elsa swore the shadows seemed to cling to his uniform. He unsettled her in a way that Hans hadn't. The ever-present darkness around him seemed to crawl under Elsa's skin and bare her fears and insecurities. She didn't like it, and wanted the send off to end as fast as possible.

It seemed the Prince had a different idea.

Before she could tear her hand from his grip after he'd kissed it, the Prince held onto her wrist. Elsa stopped breathing and thanked heaven she had her gloves. She couldn't read his eyes as he looked into her wide ones. She felt her guards stiffen beside her.

"The Queen thanks you for the opportunity to see you crowned," he said, in a velvet-smooth voice that made her skin crawl. "... Your Majesty.

Elsa could feel the frost at her feet, slowly spreading out. Soon, it would peek out from under her skirts.

"The pleasure is mine, Prince Stefan," Elsa said coldly, twisting her hand out of his grip.

His smile was more of a sneer as he turned to board his ship. Elsa, Anna, Kai, and the two guards watched as the ship glided silently out of the harbour and out into the fjord. As soon as it was out of sight, Elsa stepped away from the circle of frost at her feet.

"Elsa—" Anna started worriedly, but Elsa gripped her hand to quiet her. Keeping her fingers tight around Anna's wrist, Elsa waved her hand and the frost was lifted away on a cold breeze.

Elsa smoothed her dress and turned around. "Let's get back for lunch, shall we?"

Anna knew Elsa's smile was forced, but she only kept close to her sister and said nothing as they made their way back to the palace.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Stay Excellent**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

**First and foremost, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and they keep me writing, so thank you.**

**This next chapter is getting more to the plot, so I hope you enjoy it just as much as the first one.**

* * *

"It is critical we review our exports, and double them!"

The day after the guests had all left, royal business had resumed in the palace. More importantly: the fate of Arendelle was being discussed.

Arendelle was by no means a poor kingdom, but its trading goods had severely reduced after the Great Freeze. The crops, being in their fragile, mature state, had died. Half of the kingdom's livestock had frozen to death.

Their two main exports however, timber and ice, were plentiful. They would have to be enough to pay for expenses until next spring. The citizens would be alright. Elsa would make sure of that if she personally had to accommodate them herself.

The kingdom thrived on tourism as well. Despite its cosy and almost secluded location on the fjord, Arendelle received many visitors and travellers. It was renowned for its hospitality, and she was

As Elsa sat in her chair at the head of the table of the High Council, a dull pounding was resounding in Elsa's skull at that very moment. It had started three hours ago and her headache had been dragging on for the last two. The loud shouts of the lords seated at the table had been enough to trigger the striking pain in her temples.

Frost that was slowly making its way up the legs of chairs, up the legs of the table, up the walls. The temperature in the room was dropping, slowly but surely. The lack of control she had over her curse scared her just as much as it had before she was queen. And still, Elsa kept the calm, serene expression on her face. She wasn't sure the lords noticed it anyway.

"We can't double them!" shouted another lord. "Our supply is not sufficient. The only excess we have, is ice!"

The man's red face was slowly turning white as the room went quiet and everyone looked at their queen. Elsa winced internally, but to the men in the room, she sighed and waved it off.

"Thank you, for your efforts of humour, Lord Arne. But I believe we have more important matters to discuss."

Colour flooded the man's face again, and he sat down. Elsa saw the other lords blink at one another and she resisted the urge to curl up in a ball and cry.

She knew her people would be hesitant to have her as their queen, now that they knew about her curse. Still, the dislike and the _fear_ that she saw whenever she spoke to a maid, or a stable boy, or these lords; it was enough to send anyone running off to the North Mountain. She was an outsider in her own kingdom, her own home. A home she ruled. How could she rule by fear?

Elsa noticed the room's temperature dropping slowly and cast the thoughts from her mind. She needed to focus. Her powers were too wild, too out of control for her, she needed a way to reign them in.

Clearing his throat, a Lord Leif continued. "Arendelle is rich enough to make it through the winter coming. I say we just let the seasons run their course, and double our ice exports, provided Her Majesty, our Queen, is happy to help."

Elsa kept her eyes trained on the lord, ignoring the other uncomfortable stares. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Of course she should help. This is was her area expertise. The ice that flowed in her veins seemed to block her throat. She couldn't say anything.

She was scared. No control, no control.

She needed out and she needed it now.

"Gentlemen," she started, rising from her seat, "I will review our progress later today. For now, the meeting is adjourned."

She walked out of the room as quickly as was politely possible, leaving the frost where it was. The door all but slammed on her way out.

Elsa gathered her skirts in her hands and started to walk faster, faster, until she was almost running to her chambers. When she got there a blast of wind closed her door with a force that made her jump.

The knot in her chest tightened, growing impossibly bigger. It choked her and she fell to her knees. Ice spread from her fast and silent and deadly. Waves of cold emanated from her, and a blizzard started up.

_Breathe_, she told herself. _It's all in your head_.

Calling on the calm and cold front that had kept her almost sane for all those years, Elsa took deep and slow breaths. She forced herself to think of her sister's bright, smiling, face. The ice was retreating, the snowstorm slowing, and soon the room was back to normal. Her control was limited, and slow-coming, and Elsa cursed herself for losing it so easily.

She was a queen, she wasn't supposed to get upset at things like meetings and lords. They shouldn't be able to get her running scared like she had. She was supposed to be strong; the head of a kingdom.

Vowing to herself that she would find a way to control her curse, no matter how much blood sweat and tears she had to pour into it, Elsa picked herself up off the floor and wiped at the tears she didn't know had fallen. She clenched her fist and rang the bell for her servants.

By the time a portly old woman came around the corner to her bedroom, Elsa had arranged her face and quietly asked the woman to prepare lunch. She reminded her to call for Anna, too.

That princess was bound to forget to eat if Elsa didn't remind her. She had no idea how she'd managed to survive without her parents for three years.

And without Elsa.

Shaking her head before those thoughts could set in, Elsa went to look for Kai. She found him in the primary drawing room, surveying the new staff that had been employed. A frown was carved into his soft face, and it amused her.

After a moment, she cleared her throat and Kai's attention turned to her. An easy smile found it's way onto his face, but Elsa's remained expressionless.

"Your Majesty," he greeted, and the young maids and footmen rushed to bow before her. Kai rolled his eyes and shooed them out of the room.

"Kai," she replied, fighting to keep her voice level before what she was about to ask. "I need your assistance, with my ... problem."

"Ah."

It was a simple sound, understanding and warm, and Elsa tried not to sigh in relief.

"I know how to thaw, but that's after I've done the damage. No matter how hard I try, I can't keep enough control. I was wondering if you knew of anyone who could help me."

Smiling reassuringly, Kai said, "I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that I can't help you—"

Elsa sucked in a sharp breath.

"—but I do know someone who can."

Elsa's chest warmed slightly.

"Do you remember your old physician?"

"Harald?"

"Yes. I heard him once speak of a man he had once encountered who had mastered control over winter's elements. I'm sure he could lead you to him."

Elsa blinked. The kind old man, who had always told grand stories of impossible lands, and daring fights of sword and magic, couldn't have gone on any sort of an adventure himself, could he? He had always seemed so … old. The only magic he seemed to have, was the ability to heal Anna's coughs and colds.

"Thank you, Kai. Could you send for him to come to the palace this afternoon, please?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty. Consider it done."

Elsa left to the dining hall, pondering on what Kai had just told her. If she could find this mysterious man through the old physician, she might be able to properly protect Anna, keep her safe.

Provided she could persuade him to help her.

She arrived in front of the dining hall's doors, and two servants opened it for her. Elsa hated the dining hall. It was too big. Big and empty and echoing. It only reminded her of how she'd felt for thirteen years. She was nothing and no one. No one but someone to hold the throne until she died and her sister's children took over.

What Elsa hated more than anything was the dining table. It was long and dark and hard, and for years it had been one of the physical (and completely metaphorical, but she would never admit that) barriers between herself and Anna.

Elsa hated the glossy surface. She hated the immense width of it. She hated the beautiful craftsmanship and the designs that were centuries old.

She remembered when she was sat on her father's right side at every meal. Anna was always sat on the opposite side, by their mother; as far enough away as was politely possible.

The meals were quiet. The king asked his daily questions about their recent lessons and afternoons. Elsa would reply in a polite, pleasant tone, and Anna in one devoid of any emotion, but Elsa could hear her hurt just underneath the surface. Then, a most uncomfortable silence would settle in the hall, and Elsa would concentrate on not freezing the entire room.

Elsa never missed the furtive glances from her sister. They were fleeting, and well-hidden, but, as though she'd become especially attuned to her sister's habits since their separation, Elsa noticed each and every one.

Anna's voice drifted through the open door and Elsa shook herself from the bad memories. Settling into her chair at the head of the table, Elsa raised her head to meet the eyes of her baby sister.

Anna smiled at her through whatever she was saying to someone behind the door. Elsa couldn't stop her widening eyes when she saw Kristoff—a deep blush painting his cheeks—step through the doorway.

He caught the Queen's stare and immediately stopped walking. He bowed uncertainly, and Elsa raised a delicate eyebrow. She nodded in acknowledgement and Kristoff hurried closer to Anna.

Anna's eyes flitted between the two, watching their interaction carefully, suddenly aware of the tension in the room. Biting her lip, she walked toward her sister, almost hesitantly.

"I was thinking Kristoff could sit with us today," she stated, but it sounded more like a question.

changing her expression to an almost-smile, Elsa gestured behind her. A servant rushed forward to meet her request.

"Please notify the cook of our new accommodation," she said. "We need another place set at the table."

Anna's poorly disguised grin coaxed a twitch from Elsa's lips as she grabbed Kristoff's hand and pulled him into the seat beside her. A servant arrived with his dining affairs and arranged them just as the food arrived.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the hall. Anna was eating her salad far too fast to be healthy. The ice harvester was still trying to figure out which fork to use.

Clearing her throat, Elsa attempts to break the ice. "The furthest on the left, Mr Bjorgman."

Kristoff looked up at her with wide eyes. "Oh," he said, "Oh ... thanks."

"Not at all."

Elsa saw Anna's grateful smile out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't understand what about this man enraptured her oh-so-young-and-naive baby sister. But then, she hardly understood people.

"We were out in the village today, Elsa," Anna said, a bright smile forming. "It's so lively in the marketplace. There are children ..."

The rest of what Anna was saying was lost on Elsa. She was watching the man beside her instead.

His eyes were trained on Anna as she spoke. They were wide and seemed to be drinking in everything about Anna except what she was saying. A silly grin was growing on his face. His expression was akin to those she had read about; those of love struck poets and sailors and young men who could afford love for their special one.

Kristoff couldn't fall in love with Anna. She was a princess and he had been raised by trolls. Elsa would make sure nothing further happened.

She didn't notice her eyes narrowing, or the frost spreading on the table, but Anna suddenly asked her, "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Startled, Elsa looked at her sister. "Nothing, I—"

The dining hall doors burst open. Kai rushed to the head of the table. He leaned over to Elsa and she turned her ear to him.

"Pardon my manners, Your Majesty, but we have just received an urgent message from the outer wall."

Elsa's blood seemed to freeze.

The outer wall of Arendelle was situated on the coastal side of the kingdom. It was there, really, only as a precaution. It was built after the last war in Arendelle, making sure its citizens were protected on both sides; by the mountains, and the outer wall. It was there to warn of unchartered ships, or anything harmful to the kingdom.

And urgent message from it was most grave indeed.

"What was the message?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

"It would be best if you came to hear it for yourself, Your Majesty."

Elsa looked up at Kai and saw the worry and fear in his eyes. It made the decision for her.

"Anna," she said, rising from her seat, "if you would excuse me a moment."

"What? No—"

"Enjoy the meal."

Catching her sister's eye for a second, Elsa saw her hurt at being shut out again. Slipping into the familiar facade, Elsa stalked out of the hall without a second glance.

Kai had to jog to keep up with her, leading her to the courtyard. When they arrived, a disheveled young man in armour bowed before her.

"Your Majesty," he said, face grim. "I regret to inform you that there will soon be war waged on Arendelle.

Ice and frost swept through the entire courtyard. The fountains turned solid and jagged. The temperature had dropped by fifteen degrees. It had started to snow.

Elsa felt Kai's hand on her elbow. It was of little comfort.

"How—how do you know this?" she asked, hoping, wishing he was wrong.

The guard pulled an arrow out from under his left arm. "This was shot at one of our men. He died."

The arrow had parchment attached to it. Blood was spattered across and Elsa took the arrow by its fletching. She turned the parchment toward her and gasped.

On it was written, in the blackest of ink: _This is war_.

* * *

**I know, I know, cliffhanger. How terribly cliché of me, but I couldn't resist. It's almost 2.5k anyway, so I couldn't make it too long!**

**Review please, it's super important to me.**

**Stay Excellent**


	3. Chapter 3

**... Hi. I know I took ages to update, but I had a mountain of essays due, and a really buy few weeks. In return, this one is almost 3k.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There was something to be admired in the way ice patterns spread delicately from where Elsa's feet touched the corridor's floor. They crackled as they crawled up the walls, covering the paintings and decor in a thick layer of cloudy ice and ghosts of snowflakes. Snow had started to fall.

Concentrating on the steady tap-tap-tap of her shoes on the icy floor, Elsa tried to ignore the lack of control she was showing. It wasn't as if her weak grip on her powers was a secret, anyway.

In her second week as queen, she wasn't doing such a great job. She knew how to thaw her ice, but not how to control it. Her kingdom was suffering from her doing. And now, with war on her hands, she didn't know how she, or Arendelle would survive.

The moment her gloved hand touched the door handle to her chambers, it froze over.

Elsa snapped her hand back from the handle. This was a bad sign—her gloves had always worked. Why weren't they working? Since when had her curse grown so wild?

Pushing the door with her foot, she stormed in—_literally_, the wind was strong and the snow was falling heavily around her—and the door snapped closed. Immediately, a coating of ice spread over it, sealing it shut. Frost covered the ground.

She vaguely remembered ordering Kai to call the war council together a few moments after they saw the message. She didn't know; she couldn't _think_.

Why would anyone want to wage war on Arendelle anyway? What resources did it have that were so rare it called for war? Who would want to risk attacking such a secluded and protected kingdom? Who could possibly have such a vendetta against such a peaceful country?

Pressing her fingers to her temples, Elsa tried to push down the mounting pressure behind her eyes. Now was not the time for a headache. Now was not the time to lose control.

_Breathe._

She needed room to think—

_Breathe._

Think—a war—think—why was everything going so wrong—

_Breathe._

_This is your fault, Elsa, how could you have let this happen. Of course you had to go and put a whole kingdom in danger—_

_I can't breathe—_

"Elsa?" A knock sounded through the door. She could hear someone—Anna—trying to push on the handle. Elsa tried to concentrate on that sound, on Anna's nervous chuckle as she heaved herself against the door.

"You've, uh, you've got yourself shut in tight there, haven't you?" Anna said lightly. Positivity just radiated out of the girl.

Elsa didn't have the energy, nor the will, to answer her. It was all she could do to stop the tears from spilling over, to start breathing properly. There was still a storm raging in her room.

"Elsa?" Anna asked again. "A little help, please?"

"I—I'm coming," Elsa called, but she doubted it was above a whisper, stolen by the wind in her bubble of winter. She walked to the door and placed her hands on it, concentrating on the thought of her sister on the other side.

_Love will thaw._

Slowly, the wood of the door grew more and more visible, as the ice began to regress. The wind behind her died down a little, the snow fell less heavily. Anna was humming softly on the other side. Elsa didn't know who she was trying to make feel better, but it was calming. Soon, the ice had retreated enough for the door to be roughly pushed open by an eager princess.

Anna burst into the room with a wide grin on her face, marvelling at the mounds of snow and the ice crystals that hung from the ceiling. Her eyes fell on her sister, and her smile wavered.

Seeing Anna's hands starting to stretch toward her, Elsa tried to smile, stepping back as subtly as possible. She wasn't quite ready for so much contact. If Anna noticed, she didn't say a word.

"I'm fine."

"Your room says different, Elsa. What happened?"

"Oh, um," Elsa mumbled, wondering whether or not she should actually tell her sister. She would find out sooner or later, and Elsa didn't want to have to look at her hurt face when she found out from the whispering servants. Still, it was a sunny summer afternoon, and the daunting matters of state could wait for dinner. "Nothing. I was just frustrated at the narrow-minded old men who govern our nation with me, that is all."

"But you left lunch so soon."

"And you were not alone. All was well."

"Yes, but—"

"Anna, later."

Anna's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

Elsa turned from her to face the mess of a room in front of her. Raising her hands, she thought of Anna, and trails of blue magic swept through the room, the snow vanishing into the air with them. A few moments more rendered the room to its original state, not a trace of Elsa's anxieties visible.

Composing herself, she turned back to her sister, more ready to face her.

Rolling her eyes, Anna went to flop on the queen's bed.

"I think it would be better if you talked about it, you know," she said to the ceiling.

Elsa stiffened. _Oh no._

She shifted uncomfortably and turned back away from Anna. "Thank you, but I don't think that is necessary."

This was dangerous territory. Feelings were a dangerous territory. She didn't do feelings. Feelings led to confessions, confessions led to dependence and dependence led to weakness. She needed to get out of the situation—fast.

Anna propped herself up on her elbows. A frown was creasing her forehead. "Why not? It's good for people to talk. Makes them happier. Lets them share the burden."

"Again, Anna, thank you, but I can handle this. This is my duty as queen, and it is not your concern."

"Elsa. You're my sister. You are my concern. Come on, why won't you talk? These past two weeks I haven't heard you talk about yourself, like, once."

Anna slid off the bed and walked over to her sister. Instinctively, Elsa stepped backwards, away from her sister. She glanced around looking for somewhere to go. She didn't know what to do—she didn't want her sister touching her when she was this out of control. She was a danger, a risk, _a threat._

She felt like a cornered animal. Snow started to fall. The temperature dropped. A wind picked up.

"Elsa?" Anna breathed, hurt flickering across her face. She reached a hand out and Elsa tried not to flinch too visibly. She could feel the ice splintering across the floor of her bedroom. Her hands were fisted so tight, she thought her nails would pierce the fabric of her gloves. She needed to get away—get out. Anna was in danger.

"Yes, well, there was never anything to talk about."

"Why are you shutting me out again?"

"I'm not, I'm—"

"Yes you are." Anna's voice was tinged with anger. Elsa's back hit the door, and ice spread out from the point of contact.

"Now isn't such a good time Anna, I'd much rather you stay away from me. I'm not in control."

She glanced up at Anna's face and saw years of sadness in her eyes. The snow fell thicker.

"I know you won't hurt me."

"No, no you don't. Please, Anna, if I make a mistake—" Elsa's voice faltered. She felt like she was choking.

"You won't make a mistake while I'm here," Anna countered. Her voice was thick, and her eyes were glassy. Snow was falling gently, framing her lashes, flakes perched on her nose.

"I've done it before."

"That was a freak accident. You didn't mean to."

"Anna, _please_."

Shaking her head of snow, Anna approached her sister. "Just let me help you."

Elsa side-stepped around her, walking unsteadily to her bedroom window. She turned her head to look at her sister, but it was easier to talk to the spot above her left shoulder.

"Please. Just stay away from me right now," Elsa pleaded, getting desperate. She couldn't think, she couldn't _breathe_—

"And go back to talking to a door for another thirteen years?"

The temperature dropped and Elsa willed her face to stay straight. Her voice barely made it past her lips. "I can't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Elsa! Don't you get it? I didn't have a sister for thirteen years. I was alone, and you weren't there. Where were you? Where was my big sister?" Anna had turned around to face the door by then, but Elsa could hear her tears in her voice. She felt ice moving slowly through her veins, her breath was gone, her heart had stopped.

"I was protecting you, Anna. I was trying to keep you safe. Like I am trying my very best to do now, if you'd please just leave!"

Anna turned back to look at Elsa. "You could have opened that door once, just _once_—"

"And said what?"

"You could have explained! I would have—"

"Understood?" Elsa chuckled bitterly. "You would have understood, had I told you I had _powers_?"

For her part, Anna said nothing.

Elsa tried to make her understand. "Why can't you grasp that I was giving everything I could to keep you from harm's way. I was the most dangerous thing to you, and I eradicated that threat. You and only you, were my priority. I needed to keep you _safe_. Do you understand how important that was? Do you understand how paramount your safety is? How important you are?"

The snowstorm swirled around the room. The wind whipped at Elsa's heavy dress, pulling strands of hair from her neat bun. Anna seemed as ready to ignore the blizzard as she was.

"Wow," Anna scoffed. "It's almost like you want it to go back to how it was. Like these past two weeks never happened. Like you want to hole yourself back up in here, shutting out everyone you know and love! Stop trying to stay in the past because it's the only familiar thing to you! It is not fair on me, or you. We're sisters now, doesn't that change anything?"

Elsa had a hard time talking past the lump in her throat, but her voice remained steady. "You were always my sister, Anna."

"But you weren't mine."

A small gasp slipped out from Elsa's lips. She felt her chest collapsing in on itself, her knees weakening. Her headache started to press against her temples again. Her breaths came short and fast. The wind raged around them.

Anna didn't seem to notice; she kept speaking. "I was living with my two parents and a stranger for ten years, Elsa. And then they died and the only comfort I had was the memory of a cheerful, eight year old girl who used to be my sister. I had no one for three years. How was that protecting me?"

Pressing frost-covered fingers to her temples failed to give Elsa the relief she needed. She couldn't get enough air. She felt out of place, everything was so wrong, she was so wrong, she felt so wrong.

"And from what? That maybe one day you'd lose control? What made you so desperate to just shut me off right then? I'm sure you were perfectly capable of handling your powers for the five years I knew you—"

There was a soft knock and the two heard Kai's soft voice through the door. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa glanced to the door, and back to see her sister staring at her dejectedly. Anna's lower lip trembled, before she squared her shoulders and looked Elsa in the eye. "I guess duty is calling. You should probably run away to it, since that's what you're so good at."

Stony faced, Elsa turned back to the door. She didn't know what she used to ground herself this time, as she stopped the storm and vanished the snow. All she saw was white.

Making sure she could speak with a steady voice, Elsa called out to Kai, "Enter."

Kai's concerned frown came from behind the door, and he observed the scene before him. Anna was sniffling by the window, and Elsa was watching him carefully with her graceful, calm demeanour. He pursed his lips, knowing full-well the outline of what had transpired.

"The Council is ready, Your Majesty," he said.

"Thank you, Kai. I will be there in a moment."

Kai bowed his head, stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Elsa bit her lip, hesitating. She didn't know what to say; she'd never had to comfort a sad Anna. Deciding against comforting her at that moment (she was sure she'd only make it worse), she left the room with a brief "I'll see you at dinner then".

She didn't wait for an answer.

On the other side of the door, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning against the hard wood. How ironic she and Anna were back to that same barrier.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

Elsa looked up to see Kai watching her carefully. Of course he'd been waiting for her.

She sighed. "Yes, Kai. Everything is alright." She winced.

His firm nod told her that he did not believe her in the slightest, but he would not push her. She knew she would go to him for advice on what to say later, and so did he.

"Ma'am, on the subject of Master Harald, the physician. I expect the meeting will not take place this afternoon as expected?"

"I beg—Oh. Oh no. Thank you Kai. It will have to wait until a more convenient time. Perhaps in a couple of days."

"Yes, Majesty. I will contact him, telling him to expect a summons to the castle in the next week."

"I would rather he expect a visit from me. This is not a matter that should be heard."

"Yes, Majesty."

They arrived at the council room, hearing the angry shouts from within, and Elsa verified that her crown was still in place.

A few days after her return to Arendelle, a new crown had been made for her. It was more angular and delicate than the last, with thin wires of gold interlacing around a blue sapphire snowflake. But it was bigger, shaping its way from above her left ear, to above her right. The shape was similar to the previous, but slightly more angular. She preferred it.

After smoothing down her dress, she nodded at the servant by the doors. He opened them with a bow, and immediately the commotion died down. The men inside rushed to bow before their queen as Elsa made her way to her seat at the head of the oval table.

"Gentlemen," she greeted, sitting down.

Murmurs of "Your Majesty" and chairs scraping rang through the room as everyone was seated.

The tension in the room was suffocating, everyone waiting for another to speak.

"Did no one identify the arrow?" Elsa asked.

A moment of silence passed before their army general spoke. "No, Your Majesty. The arrow is of no known kingdom to Arendelle. We suspect it was a paid assassin, or Nomad of the like."

Elsa grit her teeth. "And have we no one searching for the archer?"

"No, Your Majesty. The arrow was shot from a ship, judging by where it landed. The odds of catching the perpetrator were slim, and we could not risk losing a ship to an unknown force. We think it best to set up a defensive strategy for when the enemy attacks."

Sighing, Elsa leaned her forearms on the table. "Alright, gentlemen. Show me your progress so far."

Servants brought out scrolls of maps and little statuettes and laid them on the table. The army general and his lieutenant started to plot out points on a map of Arendelle.

"The outer mountain wall, Your Majesty, will…"

The meeting went on into the late hours of evening in a frost-covered room. Elsa had not dismissed the men until every last detail of their plan had been properly developed. There was a lot of reviewing to be done, that was certain, but it was a start.

The moment the meeting was adjourned, Elsa made straight for the dining hall. She knew it was a long shot, due to the late hour, but she had the tiniest hope that Anna had maybe waited, maybe wanted to hear how very sorry (but right) she was.

The hall was empty.

By the time Elsa climbed the stairs to her bedroom, she had barely enough energy to undress and climb into bed.

However, one thought kept her exhausted body and mind awake. She had asked the general, as an offhand question, what he thought was the cause of this sudden declaration of war. He had replied that either someone had a vendetta against Arendelle, and had decided to strike while the young queen was still fresh on the throne without much experience; or someone had found out about her and her powers. It was clear from the uncomfortable glances the lords and general shared, that they thought the latter more likely.

She tossed and turned under her sheets, knowing it was her fault. She couldn't understand how the spell hadn't worked. Why hadn't she taken precautions? She always took precautions. Thinking things over and over again, that was her thing.

Snow fell from the canopy above her bed.

This was bound to happen. How hadn't she thought of even the slightest possibility? Where was her level head?

Elsa pressed her forehead to her knuckles. Her knees tucked up to her chest and her mattress and pillows froze.

Stupid, how could she have been so stupid?

Eventually, she fell into a light, fitful sleep. All through the night she was plagued with nightmares of white hair and black arrows, charming smiles and a cold, cold darkness.

* * *

**Boy, that fight gave me such headaches. I don't really know how to write Anna so if it's ooc, tell me.**

**Thanks for reading, though. Remember, reviews keep me writing!**

**Stay Excellent**


End file.
